In wellbores, expandable tubulars are used for different purposes, such as for sealing off an opening in the casing, in the form of a patch or liner, for providing a barrier to flow between an inner and an outer tubular structure, or between an inner tubular structure and the inner wall of the borehole, in the form of an annular barrier, or for providing a liner hanger.
When the expandable tubulars are being used to seal off e.g. an opening or a zone, separate sealing elements are often provided on an exterior face of the expandable tubular for enhancing the sealing properties. However, it has been experienced that it is difficult to control the position of the sealing element during expansion of the expandable tubulars, causing the sealing element to possibly be displaced from its intended position, whereby there is a risk that the sealing properties may not be as intended.